Gone
by Lauren Williams
Summary: What is Yugi was a little Jewish boy during the holocaust...would be have been able to survive?


Hell  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own this, and really, I have lost the urge to own it  
  
Notes: This is something that just came to me, so please be kind on me, really I think that this should educate people to not repeat the past and for God sakes, please, the ones who believe that this DIDN'T happen, get a grip the dirty past can't be kept in the dark forever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi Motou had no idea when it had all went bad. First it had been when his father got transferred to Germany when he was fifteen. There they were forced to 'fit in' so to do so the adopted a new religion, they became Jewish. Yugi, his sick mother, his father, and his old grandpa all lived in one small apartment three stories above a food store.  
  
Yugi was unhappy about the move; he didn't want to leave his home. He actually had friends, they had no idea how long at had taken him to get those friends, now they have probable forgotten about him. Yugi held back tears as he thought about his two friends Jou and Anzu.  
  
Damn it, Yugi was so mad at his father, he could have said no to the job, the one he had was fine! Tomorrow Yugi would be starting school, he thought it was stupid for them to even send him there, and he could hardly understand German!  
  
Yugi's first day was nothing but hell, from the moment he stopped into the classroom. First of all there were a lot of children there that stopped when he entered the room, just the stare at him. Then he noticed that they all were writing down what the board said. Yugi sat in the back and stared at the board, he had no idea what the hell it said. He took out a book and started trying to decipher what it said.  
  
"Guten Morgen Klasse. Wellkommen zu Entlich Schule"*  
  
Yugi just decided to write it down and get to translating when he got home. Yugi felt very small in the class though he stood out like a sore thumb with his multi-colored hair.  
  
"Hallo, ich heisse Ryou. Wie heisst du?"** a white haired albino next to Yugi asked him.  
  
"Um, ich spreche keine Deutsch,"*** Yugi replied he vaguely remembered something about this, he thought it meant something about a name but he was unsure.  
  
"Oh, you speak Japanese I am guessing then, you look it, and your accent also gave it away" he said back in perfect Japanese with a British accent.  
  
Yugi sat there amazed; he thought he was the only one on this side of the world that spoke Japanese.  
  
"Oh, nice to meet you, my name is Yugi Motou," Yugi said, he noticed that some of the students were watching them, they might have never seen two people speak something other then German.  
  
"Like I said before my name is Ryou, Ryou Bakura," Ryou said smiling; he could tell Yugi was very nervous about this new situation.  
  
Yugi was going to respond but the teacher came in and stopped him in his track.  
  
"Aufmerksamkeit Klasse,"**** the teacher said and Yugi was once again thrown into the world of confusion. Yugi noticed that Ryou understood her and started writing rapidly. Yugi looked over to his paper and noticed he was translating. He smiled at Yugi and placed his paper at the side of his desk so he could see. Yugi smiled thankfully and watched and Ryou's hand gracefully flew across the page writing everything that the teacher said in Japanese for him.  
  
The rest of the day went by like that; Ryou really took care of Yugi. During Mittagessen***** both Yugi and Ryou were sad to see each other go. When Yugi got home he couldn't wait to tell his parents about his new friend. When he got home his mother wrapped something around his arm, it was a white sheet with a Jewish star on it.  
  
"Mama, what's this for?" Yugi asked, he didn't understand what was going on.  
  
"You just have to wear this son, don't ask any questions, now lets have lunch," his mother said as they sat down. Yugi noticed the lack of food but didn't say anything. He said goodbye to his mother and left the house to return to school.  
  
He met up with Ryou and noticed he too had a new addition to his ensemble. "Ryou, do you know what's going on?" Yugi asked him in Japanese.  
  
"No, but I think it has something to do with the stories that have been around town lately. They have been saying something about deporting all the Jewish people," Ryou said, fear in his voice.  
  
"But were I'm not Jewish, well sort of but, not of my own free will," Yugi said, he too was worried. Ryou could only pat Yugi on the shoulder, Ryou knew what was going to happen to them, but he couldn't tell Yugi and break his innocents with what they were about to go threw.  
  
When Yugi woke the next morning Yugi noted that the sun was already high. He left his bed and went in search of his mother. He found her at the table crying.  
  
"Mama, what's wrong?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Yugi, nice to see you up, you don't have to go to school anymore," She said, he voice wavering a little bit.  
  
"Why not mom, what's going on, does this have to do with the fact that we are Jewish?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Yes son, please pack all of your most prized possessions tomorrow they are relocating us to a different area, where we will be with a lot of Jewish people," she said, Yugi noticed then that a lot of their stuff had been gotten rid of, he guessed they sold it to get money.  
  
The hell had started.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was just fooling around with this; tell me what you all think.  
  
Translations:  
  
* Good morning class, welcome to Entlich School (Entlich being the name of the school)  
  
**Hello my name is Ryou, what's your name?  
  
*** Um, I don't speak very much German  
  
**** Attention class  
  
***** This is when the German children go home in the afternoon to eat their big meal. They eat a bog meal in the middle of the day and a small lunch. It literally means middle day lunch 


End file.
